captaintiaofandomcom-20200216-history
Sadhil Kapoor
Sadhil Kapoor is an indian child actor. He was well recognised for being Ganesha in Life OK's mythological series Devon Ke Dev Mahadev. Sadhil was also part of the shows like Bhai Bhaiya Aur Brother, Chintu Chinki Aur Badmash Company. He has even done a commercial for Surf Excel. Now he is seen as the host of new talk show Captain Tiao on Disney Channel. Captain Tiao Sadhil Kapoor who has won millions of hearts through his portrayal of the mischievous Bal Ganesha on Life OK, is currently seen in 'Captian Tiao' talk show on Disney Channel. The eight year old kid who has been a part of numerous television shows and commercials is now seen interviewing famous personalities in his cute and innocent way on the show. It a refreshing concept because kids today are always curious and full of questions and here's a platform where a child with his wit and charm will get us to answer the most unconventional questions. Sadhil Kapoor in Mahadev Life OK's mythological series Devon Ke Dev Mahadev helmed by Triangle Film Company is impressing one and all with its enthralling presentation. Sadhil Kapoor was seen as Lord Ganesha in Mahadev on Life Ok. He said " When I was leaving the show, my director sir and everybody cried for 3 days but I only cried for one day. I was very sad and everybody was sad because I was leaving the show. So, from then till now I am connected to all of them. " Sadhil Kapoor in Bhai Bhaiya Aur Brother Sadhil Kapoor has played the role of Tom Sameer Chawla in Bhai Bhaiya Aur Brother. He was Sameer's 8 year old Son. He is a little chubby, techno geek who loves to do weird things and gets confused in gender while speaking Hindi for example "Main aaj breakfast nahi karegi". Tv Serials *Bhai Bhaiya Aur Brother - As Tom sameer Chawla *Chintu Chinki Aur Badmash Company *Devon Ke Dev Mahadev - As Lord Ganesha Latest News Comedian Kapil Sharma, who has charmed people with his antics, says child actor Sadhil Kapoor, host of new talk show Captain Tiao, will become the next Kapil Sharma. Kapil expressed his fondness for the host by saying: "You are the world's most adorable captain and you will grow up to be a phenomenal actor." Sadhil's love for food TV's Bal Ganesh aka Sadhil Kapoor who is currently hosting Captain Tiao on Disney Channel is a foodie and prefers to eat Indian cuisine. Here's Sadhil sharing his love for food. 1. Are you a foodie? Ans. Yes thoda thoda. 2. What is your most preferred cuisine? Ans. Indian cuisine. 3. Your favorite mouthwatering dish? Ans. Pav Bhaji is my favorite dish. 4. Which restaurant you prefer the most? Ans. Shaahi a local restaurant near my place, but the food is very tasty there. 5. Do you like spending time in the kitchen? Ans. I like spending time in kitchen with my mom to see what she is cooking for us. 6. What is the most memorable kitchen moment, be it happy or a disastrous one? Ans. Once I made a round roti and this I can say was my memorable kitchen moment. 7. Which is your favorite quick cheap healthy meal? Ans. Mac D Burger. 8. If you have to take a celebrity on a date who would it be? Ans. For me my celebrities are my parents and along with my parents I would like to go out on a date with Salman Khan, Shah Rukh Khan, Hrithik Roshan and Akshay Kumar. Category:Males Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Sadhil Kapoor Category:Captain Tiao Characters Category:Captain Tiao Wiki